Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon
Han Solo and Chewbacca's ''Millennium Falcon, also simply referred to as the 'Millennium Falcon, is a hero vehicle associated with the Rebel Alliance that appears in and Star Wars Battlefront II. In Battlefront, it can be piloted in Fighter Squadron as well as the expansion pack mode Battle Station, while in Battlefront II it can be controlled in Starfighter Assault and Hero Starfighters. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' Overview The Millennium Falcon can only be piloted in the Fighter Squadron game mode as well as in the first phase of the Death Star expansion pack mode Battle Station. During a match, a hero vehicle Power Up will appear somewhere on the map and the first player to obtain it will be given a choice to spawn as the more powerful Millennium Falcon, which packs higher speed, health, and firepower than normal fighters, but comes at the cost of being a larger target. In Battle Station, a well-piloted Falcon that focuses on destroying the Imperial Star Destroyer's weak spots in the first phase can greatly increase the Rebel's chances of winning the match, as the Falcon has the greatest weapon range and deals the highest damage to the Star Destroyer's weak spots of any Rebel fighter. Quickly finishing the first phase gives the Rebels more time to complete later phases, which are often more difficult. Abilities '''Shield: The ship's first ability. Upon activation, a shield forms around the ship for a limited time. During this time, enemy blaster fire causes no damage to the Falcon, however, a well-timed enemy torpedo can destroy the shield and deal damage to the ship. Previously, there was an exploit with this ability that allowed the Falcon to crash into and defeat the Slave I but remain unscathed. This exploit was fixed in the Outer Rim Update, causing the Falcon to also be destroyed when it crashed into Boba Fett's ship regardless of whether the shield was activated. Speed Boost: The Falcon's second ability that allows it to gain a quick boost in speed. This ability is useful to quickly get back into the fight or flee from enemy fighters. Concussion Warheads: The ship's third and final ability. When used, the Falcon fires two torpedoes at an enemy ship that has been locked onto, dealing large amounts of damage. Like regular rockets and missiles, this can be avoided if the enemy player performs evasive maneuvers. Trivia * The Millennium Falcon appears as a stationary object on multiple ground maps that players can fight around and on top of. Some of the maps that the Falcon appear in are Rebel Depot and Rebel Base. Updates Gallery Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-04.jpg Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-06.jpg Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-02.jpg Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-03.jpg Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-05.jpg Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-07.jpg Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-27.jpg ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Overview There are three variants of the Millennium Falcon present within DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II: Han Solo and Chewbacca's, Rey and Chewbacca's, and Lando Calrissian and L3-37's added in The Han Solo Season. All three ships come with different abilities and characteristics. Of all three hero vehicles, Han Solo and Chewbacca's version of the Falcon can dish out more damage. Abilities |-| Afterburner= |-| Special Modifications= |-| Dual Concussion Missiles= Boost Cards Updates Gallery Starfighter Assault - Millennium Falcon and Slave I.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon over the Imperial Shipyards on Fondor. SWBFII Han's Falcon Icon.png|In-game icon of Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon de:Millennium Falke Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Hero Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Hero Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Vehicles